cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven/Religion
__notoc__ =Religion= In with the new and out with the old I say. New is shiny. New is…well NEW! Of course some of the old remain. It is a classic story of rising to power and falling from grace. There are many gods that have rotated through the pantheon. They have their place in society. The old may be dead, but they are definitely not forgotten. Many in the city still remember and revere the old gods. There are small shrines among the city dwellings dedicated to the Old as well as the New. It is not that odd to see the thin strands of smoke wafting from the various shrines as incense burns and sacrifices are made. The people look to these beings for power, for divine grace, or simply for hope. It is within their power to grant such gifts to the mortals upon Cantarbria and it is no different within NewHaven. True the gods may be representative from all parts of the world. Korad Haras for instance. Or perhaps any of the other areas, but NewHaven holds its own deities that are clung to. Old Pantheon While the old gods may have passed on to some degree, others of the gods remained vigilant. Freya, now a widow, due to Idium's hand, is no less a family goddess. She may be stronger now however. Vorn, shattered with the Thaw that came, still appears in the pantheon in his various elemental visages. There are many minute details about the old pantheon to be learned for sure. But rest assured, some may have become more cynical, some may have become more vigilant, but all are accounted for. At least, those that remain alive and well. Who knows what the future may bring. Gods come and go, its those that wish to ascend into the pantheon that you must watch out for. The threat of Astarot breaking free from his Roshanna induced prison is always looming on the horizon. Vorn, in the wake of the Thaw and the aftermath of Astarot's return was shattered. The grand creator of all was split into the four elements. There are many who worship the whole, as he was, but in truth the aspects draw power and grant it. No one knows why the God awoke from slumber, for many had guessed him to be traveling distant planes. Still, no one knows how it came to be known that he was indeed four separate entities. It is the power his priests draw from the ethers that dictates that there are four. Aspect of Air Domains: *(NG Package) Good, Knowledge, Air, Travel *(LN Package) Law, Knowledge, Air, Travel *(CN Package) Chaos, Knowledge, Air, Weather *(NE Package) Evil, Knowledge, Air, Weather Aspect of Earth Domains: *(NG Package) Good, Knowledge, Earth, Plant *(LN Package) Law, Knowledge, Earth, Plant *(CN Package) Chaos, Knowledge, Earth, Strength *(NE Package) Evil, Knowledge, Earth, Strength Aspect of Fire Domains: *(NG Package) Good, Knowledge, Fire, Sun *(LN Package) Law, Knowledge, Fire, Sun *(CN Package) Chaos, Knowledge, Fire, Destruction *(NE Package) Evil, Knowledge, Fire, Destruction Aspect of Water Domains: *(NG Package) Good, Knowledge, Water, Healing *(LN Package) Law, Knowledge, Water, Healing *(CN Package) Chaos, Knowledge, Water, Destruction *(NE Package) Evil, Knowledge, Water, Destruction History During the war on Astarot, little was seen from her. When he wrecked havoc about the great wheel, it was rumored that Mialar was trapped within the now Feywild. Dogma *Suffer not an Undead to exist, they are Beyond the natural Balance. *Let Nature take its course in all things. *Help those who need it, it is Natural for the Strong to protect the Weak. *Do not hesitate to cut a blight from the World. History Fought in the war with Astarot, even though her husband was lost in the war. She focused more on being a protector of the community and through divine intervention of all sorts, helped guide the refugees to Tellos, from all about the peninsula. Dogma *Never turn away someone in need. *Always protect your Family. History When she joined in the frey on the war against Astarot, the way the battle was fought, changed drastically. Once he was imprisoned, she soon found herself stranded from her current plane of hell, unable to return. Instead she took what followers she had, carving out an iron fortress as a staging grounds to get back her position in Hell. Dogma *Let None interfere with The Dance. *Hunt down and Destroy the Followers of Asmodeus, for He has taken what is Kalar's. *Always be willing to spill Blood in Kalar's Name. *A weak opponent brings no Glory to You or Kalar, unless it is a minion of Asmodeus, then it must be destroyed. History When Astarot rose up into power, Tylus stepped out of what was Mechanus to meet this threat head on. His contribution was bringing Idium to justice, ensuring that he fell for his betrayal. With the Death of Korlarn, Tylus quickly rose to the most worshiped god during the times of chaos. He brought comfort to most in the trying times. When Roshanna made her sacrifice to imprison Astarot, it was Tylus' judgement that tethered his most powerful lieutenants to him. Dogma *Be ever Vigilant, and unwavering in the application of the Law. *Let none go unpunished for their crimes. *No one is above the Law. New Pantheon Pushing their way into the hearts of the people, or ruining their lives, the new gods come. Whether it is to help or hinder the advancement of civilization they each hold their purpose. Le'Shade looks to fill the gap left with the death of Helya, the dead had nowhere to go. Helya's loss of power, in part, is the reason for King Keldar's unsuccessful return to the land of the living. Someone had to take the reigns, it is a valid and valued job to have. Astarot left a wide path of destruction as he crashed into the pantheon of Gods, though no one seems to like him much within the city there are a few who respect him enough to follow him. History The history of Astarot is well known to the people of NewHaven. In fact, his divisive nature is what continues to keep the Tellosians separate from the refugees. His rise to power was through some pretty hefty power plays made by Idium. Keldar, in his typical fashion, was slain while trying to protect the citizens he loved. He failed in his attempt due to the blow done him by Idium, before Idium's death. Since then Astarot has risen to power, though he remains imprisoned in the Fallen City, through the blood and sweat of the refugees. The world has ever been different. Dogma The dogma is unknown to be certain. There are few if any followers and they are secretive since any seen will be killed. History The world of Cantarbria was indeed a drab and dreary place. The city of IceHaven suffered great with the loss of their king. Unbeknownst to them the Goddess of Death was slain and their attempts to raise Keldar failed. Other oddities occurred helping and precipitating the rise of Astarot to power. In order to fill the void Le'Shade has come. Her personality more neutral in essence than Helya, she guides the dead. A large temple dedicated to her may be found in the ashes of Goldwater, in the Black Wastes. Dogma *The dead must be respected. *Death comes to all, it is the great equalizer. *Life is a gift to be used. *Death is a means to an end, not an end in and of itself. {{Deity | Deity Name = Vahan